Half of My Soul
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Stella Munroe is ready to give up on life, but when a mysterious Archangel stops her and offers her a new life, she joins his little plot to destroy the world...until she meets her savior's brother. With a gift from the Devil and her heart with an Archangel, how could life get any more complicated?
1. Chapter 1 - Meet the Archangels

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the Archangels**

 _My name is Stella Munroe, I'm 21 and this is how I choose to die. People always walk all over me, so let someone hit me. My life is hell and I'd rather be dead._ Stella shoved the tear-stained note in her pocket and stepped into the street. She closed her eyes and heard a car horn, then strong arms pulled her out of the street.  
"What are you doing" she asked, smacking the man's arms away. He frowned.  
"I should be asking you the same thing. You stepped in front of traffic like a madwoman" the man snapped, making Stella flinch.  
"I was _trying_ to kill myself" Stella snarled then turned to walk away. The man jogged after her and grabbed her arm.  
"Wait! What's your name" he asked.  
"Stella, what's yours" she returned, glaring at him.  
"Lucifer" he replied with a smile. Stella stared in shock, then disbelief.  
"Bullshit" she said. Lucifer let go of her arm and took a bow.  
"The one and only" he told her, meeting her warm brown eyes. "Now, before you give up; I want you to listen to me" he said, and Stella shrugged.  
"After you" she waved his forward and followed him into a café.

"I'm destined to fight my brother Michael and its part of the apocalypse. So, if you want to die, don't you want to die fighting to punish those who hurt you" Lucifer asked her. Stella smiled and nodded.  
"I'm working with the devil" Stella snickered. Lucifer held her hand and smiled.  
"I want to show you just how special you are" he told her. Stella looked to him confused.  
"Why did you save me? Why are you trying to make me want to live" she asked, pulling her hand away.  
"Because there's something about you…I don't know exactly what it is but I felt like I had to save you. You have a light inside of you" Lucifer explained, keeping his eyes on Stella.  
"How can you see a light when all I see is darkness" she asked, tears rolling down her cheek.  
"Because there has to be a light at the end of the tunnel for you" Lucifer told her.

TWO MONTHS LATER  
Stella waved to Lucifer as she left the cabin. She needed to clear her head, and a place up high would give her that. She walked up a hill and into a warehouse where she climbed a ladder to sit in the rafters. She jumped when three people appeared below her. A really tall guy, a shorter guy and then third was a light inside a circle of flames. The light died down and Stella realised it was a man. She listened to their conversation, their argument. The guy in the flames clicked his fingers and another man appeared, the arguing continued then the shorter man hit the fire alarm and left with the tall guy and the other guy. Stella slid off the rafters and used her power to slow her fall.  
"Whoa" the man, Gabriel, he'd called himself. Stella used her power to move the water to douse the flames then looked to Gabriel.  
"Hi" Stella smiled.  
"Who are you" he asked.  
"Stella, Stella Munroe" Stella told him. Gabriel stepped closer, brushing her wet hair from her face.  
"I'm Gabriel" he said.  
"I heard" Stella smiled. "Why did you seem like a light" she asked.  
"I don't-" Gabriel stopped and then smiled, rubbing his face then resting his hands on his hips and laughed. "Soulmate" he said.  
"Soulmate" Stella asked.  
"I'm an Archangel. I'm not sure if you heard that part, but I am. Angels and Archangels have soulmates, I just never thought I'd find mine" he explained. "Once you bond with them, you can track them wherever they are, and you can feel what they feel. It's powerful" he told her. Stella started laughing, she turned and walked away a few steps before she turned back to Gabriel.  
"A few months ago I nearly committed suicide" Stella told him, Gabriel frowned and stepped closer, but Stella stepped back. "But then a man pulled me out of the street, he said his name was Lucifer" she said, noticing how Gabriel went wide-eyed. Stella let the tears roll down her cheeks and sniffled before continuing. "He told me he saved me because he saw a light in me" she finished. Gabriel stepped closer and pulled Stella against his chest, letting her cry into his shoulder.  
"Did he hurt you" Gabriel asked softly, and he felt Stella shake her head before she pulled away just enough to look him in the eye.  
"He cares about me, or at least acts like he does" Stella told him.  
"You can't trust him. I want you to come home with me. I can keep you safe from him, give you a fresh start" Gabriel offered, and Stella smiled.  
"No" she said, Gabriel looked at her confused.  
"What" he asked.  
"No" Stella repeated. " _He_ has kept me safe. He saved my life and I owe him. He offered me a chance to get back at all the people that have caused me pain in my life. My father for abandoning my family as a child, the man who killed my brother – who was a bystander – in a gang shootout, all the people who bullied me in school…I need this" Stella explained, a fire in her eyes.  
"He's a murderer. You don't need to become what he is and you wouldn't want to. He's using you, from what I saw, you have power. He'll use that" Gabriel argued.  
"He already has" Stella said blankly then turned on her heel and left.

"You will not believe what just happened" Stella said as she entered the cabin, Lucifer sat up from the bed and turned to face her.  
"What" he asked.  
"I met your brother Gabriel" Stella told him as she flopped on the couch.  
"He's here" Lucifer asked, smiling. He walked over to Stella and sat beside her, giving her a quick kiss and resting his hand on her knee.  
"He offered to keep me safe from you, I told him I wasn't interested" Stella explained.  
"He thinks he can protect anyone from _me_?" Lucifer laughed. "Baby, I have given you the power to do whatever you want. I gave you the ability to control vibrations. You can deafen someone with a flick of your wrist or snap their neck if you want to make it quick and clean" Lucifer said. Stella nodded, she couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel, his face when she left.  
"I know" she said as she stood. She walked over to the window and saw Gabriel watching them. She had half a mind to sell him out to Lucifer, but the other half wanted to run to him.  
"I love you, my Stell" Lucifer told her as he snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. Stella kept her eyes on Gabriel, noticing him frowning as he watched Lucifer kiss her neck.  
"Stop" Stella said, spinning on her heel and pushing Lucifer away. She felt angry, jealous even. This wasn't her. Lucifer looked to her in confusion as Stella bolted out the front door and into the tree line where she'd last seen Gabriel. "Where are you" she called out, looking around in the darkness.  
"Right here" Gabriel said, Stella spun on her heel and hugged him.  
"Why do I feel like this" she asked.  
"It's the bond. It's like a magnetic attraction" Gabriel told her while rubbing her back. She was clinging to him for dear life.  
"I'll take you home" he said. Stella felt a rush of wind and then she was in an apartment. There was a dog on the bed and a table full of chocolate, the TV was off, with a few DVDs on top. Stella walked over and picked them up then quickly put them back down.  
"This is your place" she asked, walking over to the bedside table to see a few magazines.  
"It's not a mansion or anything, but I'm kind of in witness protection. To the outside world I'm the trickster, Loki" he told her, watching her nod while she walked around her new home.  
"My favourite part is the dog" Stella smiled, kneeling down to give the dog a belly rub.  
"Spot, the Jack Russell" Gabriel smiled as he leant down next to her and scratched behind Spot's ear. Stella glanced at Gabriel and smiled, truly smiled for the first time in a long time, a smile that reached her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Do I or Don't I

**Chapter 2 – Do I or Don't I**

Stella rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head, the sun was too bright. She pulled the blanket back down when she heard someone laugh at her. Gabriel. Stella sat up and wiped her eyes then glanced at the man in question to see him scoop a fried egg onto a plate.  
"Good morning sunshine" he said, bringing the plate to her. He sat on the bed and put the plate on the bedside table.  
"Morning feathers" she grumbled, noting Gabriel's smile.  
"Did you sleep well" he asked.  
"Do Angels even sleep" she asked. "You're so peppy" she noted.  
"What's wrong with peppy" he returned. Stella shook her head and smiled.  
"Nothing, I'm just used to people being grumpy all the time" she told him, and Gabriel nodded then handed the plate to her.  
"Enjoy" he said. "I'm going to shower" he told her while he grabbed jeans and a shirt then walked into the bathroom. Stella ate while watching TV until Gabriel came out of the bathroom and then she had a shower and got dressed.  
"Thanks for breakfast" Stella said, walking over to sit beside the Archangel.  
"Why did you run back to Lucifer" Gabriel asked, keeping his eyes on the TV. Stella frowned in thought.  
"I don't know. I guess I got scared" she said, rubbing her palm with her thumb.  
"Of me" Gabriel asked, turning to face her. Stella hesitated before meeting his eyes.  
"Of caring about someone" she told him. Gabriel rested his hand over hers and turned his body to face her.  
"Why" he asked, genuinely curious.  
"Because everyone I care about, leaves me. My Dad left when I was little, my brother died, my younger sister would rather party with frat boys than see me, and my mother works herself to the bone to provide for her two daughters. My friends…they used me. I was the smartest girl in class and they only wanted my notes" Stella explained then sighed to try and stop herself from crying.  
"I'm not going anywhere. This bond, I hate seeing you hurting. I hate that you don't trust me, but I get it; nobody has given you a reason to before" he said, pulling her against him. Stella pulled away after a minute of Gabriel holding her and smiled.  
"Why do I feel like I can trust you" she asked, eying him carefully.  
"The-" Gabriel started.  
"Bond?" Stella finished with a smirk, and Gabriel nodded. "Is this weird for you too" she asked.  
"I've always kept to myself" Gabriel admitted. "I was always playing pranks on the other Angels and they didn't like that too much" he told her, and she shook her head.  
" _No_ , you? Tricking people? I thought tricksters were nuns" Stella teased, making Gabriel laugh.  
"Do I look like a nun" he asked.  
"Well…" Stella started teasingly, and Gabriel nudged her making them both laugh.

Later that day, Stella told Gabriel she was going back to see Lucifer. Gabriel was hesitant at first, but Stella told him her plan; make sure Lucifer still trusted her and find out what his plan was.  
"I don't like the idea of you going in there alone" Gabriel warned while Stella put her sneakers on. She stood up and faced him.  
"He trusts me" she reminded him. "Have faith in me." She quickly kissed his cheek and grabbed the handle to leave but felt a pain in her heart. She grabbed at her chest and looked to Gabriel who looked pained.  
"If you leave before the bond sets in, it can break it" Gabriel told her.  
"So I can't leave" she asked in annoyance.  
"You can, if you promise to come back" he said. He looked as if he were pleading her to come back.  
"I promise you Gabe, I'll come back. I'm just trying to save the world" she told him then immediately the pain dulled. Gabriel tilted her chin up and smiled.  
"We can take this slow, but I want to see where this leads. I care about you" he said, making the pain completely disappear. Stella smiled at him and then left, heading for the cabin.

"Lucifer" Stella called out as she stepped into the cabin. She slowly closed the door behind her and walked through to the living room. Empty. "Please don't jump out of nowhere" Stella mumbled.  
"Miss me?" Stella jumped and turned to see Lucifer smiling at her.  
"You scare the hell outta me" she told him, and Lucifer grinned.  
"Where'd you go" he asked. Stella walked over to the couch with Lucifer behind her and she sat on the edge.  
"I needed to clear my head. I just had so much go on yesterday that I needed to process" she lied. Silence filled the air for a few minutes before Lucifer spoke up.  
"Why do you have to lie to me baby" Lucifer asked, shaking his head. Stella looked up with fear in her eyes, Lucifer was standing over her with glowing red eyes.  
"I – I'm not-" Stella stood up and took Lucifer's hand. His eyes returned to normal and he smiled.  
"I can smell him on you" he told her. Stella let go of his hand and turned to run but Lucifer was in front of her in a heartbeat.  
"Please" Stella begged, backing away.  
"Please _what_?" Lucifer snapped, stepping closer each time she stepped back.  
"I don't want to hurt you" Stella told him as she stopped backing away. Her eyes shone blue and the house began to shake. Lucifer looked around before his gaze returned to Stella. "You gave me the power to defend myself, don't think I won't use it on you" she warned.  
"Your eyes" Lucifer started. "They're angelic" he finished. She house stopped shaking and Stella looked around. "You're his" Lucifer realised. Stella watch as he summoned an Angel blade and began stepping back when he stalked her, anger and betrayal clear on his face.  
"Gabriel, help me" Stella whispered under her breath. She stepped back and was back in Gabriel's apartment, his wings around her.  
"What happened" Gabriel asked, leading her to sit on the bed.  
"He – he tried to kill me with an Angel blade" Stella told him. "He said he could smell you on me" she said. Gabriel held her to him and Stella pushed him off, standing up and taking a few steps away.  
"Stella-" Gabriel started.  
"This is too crazy" Stella said, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't do this" she said and moved for the door, but Gabriel grabbed her hand.  
"Please, give us a chance" he begged. Stella shook her head.  
"If I hadn't met Lucifer, I'd be dead right now. I am not ready to start a relationship with someone who claims to be my soulmate" Stella cried, pulling her hand from Gabriel's.  
"If you leave, I can't guarantee I'll still be here when you get back" he said softly. "Witness protection, remember" he reminded her.  
"I don't care" she sniffled.  
"Stella-" he started.  
"I don't care" she shouted, meeting his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and sighed instead.  
"Okay" he said. "Do what you want" he snapped, turning away from her to hide the pain. He heard the door open and then slam shut before the pain tore through him and he teleported away.

FOUR WEEKS LATER  
"No! Come on" Stella grumbled as she kicked the dumpster in the alley. Stella had spent the last four weeks trying to get a job, so she could afford a place to rent but all she could get was a few dollars by using her ability in the streets. Twice already she had been spotted and chased by police. She couldn't afford to buy groceries from the minimal change she got from performing. She slid down the wall and let out a sob, this wasn't what she planned. She was planning on dying before she met Lucifer, then she met Gabriel…Stella let out a high-pitched cry when she thought of him. The pain in her chest still hadn't dulled but she knew it was dying. She felt him less and less. Why hadn't she just stepped in front of traffic now? She knew why, Gabriel would feel it. Stella jumped when she felt a presence in front of her. She looked up and saw the homeless man that lived in this alley. He nodded a greeting and kept walking, heading for the dumpster at the end of the alley. Stella gasped when she felt a cut on her arm. She looked down and her arm was fine. Gabriel. Stella got up and let the bond lead her to him.

"Get away from him" Stella snapped when she arrived at the abandoned theatre. The demon standing over Gabriel turned to her and snarled.  
"Stella" Gabriel realised. He was more cut up than Stella had felt, but now that she saw him, she could feel every single slice. The demon ran at her and she closed her hands into fists, focussing her energy on the demon. It slowly began to shake and then it burst into flames and turned to ash. Stella ran over to Gabriel and knelt to check on him.  
"Are you okay? What happened" she asked. Gabriel groaned as she helped him sit up.  
"You came back" he smiled, and Stella pulled him against her.  
"I did, I came back" Stella sobbed and kissed Gabriel's forehead. Stella slid back as Gabriel glowed and when the light died down, he was healed. "What was that" she asked.  
"I'm an Angel. I can heal myself" he told her.  
"Can we please go home, I missed you" she said, letting him hold her. She felt a warmth and they were home.

Gabriel smiled as he watched Stella dance around the kitchen while doing the dishes that night. He could feel her joy, and it was contagious. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, and she turned in his arms.  
"Why did you come back for me" Gabriel asked softly, resting his forehead against Stella's.  
"I felt your pain. I couldn't bear the thought of you hurting, this stupid bond thing – it's driving me crazy" she admitted, pulling away and looking into Gabriel's eyes to gauge his response. He leant forward and kissed her. At first Stella was shocked, but she soon moved her lips with his. She ran her fingers through his hair, giggling when she felt his fingers graze across her hip.  
"Ticklish" he asked with a grin. Stella pulled him into another kiss and squealed when he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the bed. "if we do this, there's no turning back. The bond is cemented" Gabriel warned her, his voice husky. Stella gently pushed him to sit back on his heels and she took off her shirt.  
"I want this" she said, then pulled him to her again.


End file.
